


but you

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, might be a little ooc towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuhashi has never been good with words, but still manages to find a way to prove his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you

The cherry trees’ leaves flew with such grace throughout the gentle breezes, slowly falling as they swung under the tangerine-dyed sky. Such a beautiful landscape that could instantly captivate anyone that stared at it. The room itself was totally silent; only the cicada’s chants resonated through it.

Furuhashi found himself staring at such scenery with those empty eyes of his, with tiny, gold and orange lights reflecting on his eyes. Hand on cheek, tapping the table with his fingers and recreating a song he didn’t remember listening before, he’d decided to wait until Hanamiya finished arranging some sheets filled with diverse team analyses and some evaluations on his team’s players.

He averted his gaze for a quick moment, staring at Hanamiya for a quick moment. The boy looked far more composed than usual, silently distributing a bunch of sheets into different groups. He’d never been this silent before. Somehow, it made Furuhashi feel kind of nostalgic, as if he’d missed such kind of moments. 

And all of the sudden, he couldn’t take his eyes off Hanamiya. As much as he tried looking back at the scenery, his eyes would always divert back to his captain. As if he felt some kind of physical attraction to him.

Furuhashi himself _knew_  he was attracted to Hanamiya in some kind of way. It wasn’t just because of his classmate’s astonishing intelligence or his voice, guttural and solid. He eventually became Hanamiya’s most loyal player; almost like a puppet, willing to follow any of his orders. Outside the court, however, they were just two boys with a really close relationship that loved to spend time with each other.

He tried to blink, to look at the ceiling, to try and get distracted with something, but he just couldn’t take his eyes off Hanamiya. He then stopped tapping the table and brought a hand to his forehead, his fingertips stroking some of his locks. His expression stayed as neutral, however, he looked kind of thoughtful, and his eyes no long reflected any light. The room’s silence was slowly exasperating him and Hanamiya looked as he’d never finish arranging those sheets.

Until he noticed the sheets were already arranged, and Hanamiya was writing something down.

Carefully moving the chair, Furuhashi stood up, taking a deep breath as if he’d gotten nervous all of the sudden. Which he didn’t. However, he wanted to do something to break the room’s silence. Whatever he came up with first. He walked towards Hanamiya, who was heavily focused on his writing. This time he wasn’t writing any analysis or something related to the student commitee; instead, it was a small portion of a novel he began writing on his free time.

He peeked to see what he was writing, but what truly caught his eyes was how fluid Hanamiya’s handwriting was and how the pen gracefully danced on the sheets as he wrote. Hanamiya was barely disturbed by his presence -in fact, he didn’t even notice when Furuhashi walked towards him-. 

The dark-eyed boy, however, wanted Hanamiya to notice him, so he did the very first thing that ran through his mind and placed his hand on Hanamiya’s. He eventually stopped writing, as Furuhashi’s soft touches against Hanamiya’s skin distracted him from doing so. A warm, gentle touch against porcelain-like, pale and cold skin. And that room’s weak, thin silence didn’t add anything.

A silence that Hanamiya managed to break as usual. Before, he frowned, leaving the pen on the desk and positioned himself properly, to avoid any minor back pains. Furuhashi’s hand left his, tracing multiple lines as he did so, and Hanamiya could still feel the warmth of his fingertips on his skin.

-You’ve been here for quite a while. - He turned to Furuhashi. His expression remained as nonchalant and blank as usual and he stepped backwards. And still, he couldn’t take his eyes off Hanamiya.

-Waiting for you to finish, nothing else. - It sounded like he was telling a lie. And he was. He could’ve perfectly waited for Hanamiya outside the classroom, but it was that urge to be close to him what dragged him inside the classroom. - What were you writing?

And Furuhashi was lying once again.

Hanamiya  _knew_  he was lying and didn’t reply. Instead, he arranged those sheets back inside the folder, packing up his bag afterwards. It truly was a short conversation, and Furuhashi couldn’t get enough of Hanamiya’s voice. Everything he wanted was to keep a longer conversation than usual, no matter the topic. To hear his voice and to spend some more time with him.

Hanamiya finally decided to reply, raising from the seat as he held the folder under his left arm.

-Y'really want to know? - Hanamiya slighly smirked at him, heading towards the class’s door. Picking up his bag, Furuhashi followed him, and his eyes finally avert from Hanamiya’s presence, gazing at the window for a matter of seconds.

-…The truth is, I already know, but I’m always willing to hear about any ideas you might come up with.

With lidded eyes, Hanamiya looked at him, opening the door. He then cackled, making that unique sound of his. While it may sound unpleasant for many, you eventually got used to it and even found it pleasant as time passed.

-I do have some good ideas, Koujirou, but, - upon exiting the classroom, he gazed back at Furuhashi, his eyes slighly reflecting the dim sunlight that made it to the door - it sure would be nice if you shared some of yours. Because, you do have ideas, right?

Furuhashi blinked, leaving the classroom before Hanamiya. Which he thought was wrong. It felt like one of his dreams came true, as he always wanted to help Hanamiya with that story of his. He’d always wanted to share some of his ideas, but not only he couldn’t find the right moment to do so. He thought his ideas weren’t good enough and, even though they were good friends, Hanamiya would reject them.

However, the moment he’d been waiting for was right there, in front of his eyes, and luckily it was Hanamiya the one that made it happen.

-Well, there are some things I’d like you to add, - he answered, keeping that dead tone of his as he talked. Hanamiya raised an eyebrow at him, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he felt curious about which kind of contents Furuhashi could add to the story - but I don’t feel like talking right now.

-Same for me, actually. If you could, it’d be much better if you told me after practice.

Furuhashi showed a tiny smile. His eyes, however, remained dead as usual. It felt like as he already knew what Hanamiya was about to say. And they were good friends, of course. But Furuhashi never thought they’d have such a close relationship, to the point he could almost predict what Hanamiya was about to reply.

-Then it’s decided. 

And Hanamiya began to walk, with him following the smaller boy to the gym. There was still quite a while yet until practice began, but Hanamiya needed someone to help him with the cleaning and the gym’s setting up.  
Furuhashi loved every second they spent together.

···

Sometimes Furuhashi would practice far more than usual, staying for almost 4 hours to merely improve his skills. It was something no one but him actually did, and it all began when Hanamiya told him that he could become a really skillful player. Of course, the dark-eyed boy couldn’t deny such oportunity, just for the sake of being under Hanamiya’s sight.

It was well-known that Hanamiya could be incredibly harsh during practice, and it was something Furuhashi had verified himself. Hanamiya spent the whole hour giving him incredibly specific orders, and whether he felt like Furuhashi was slacking off -even if he’d just stopped to catch his breath-, he’d yell at him, telling him that he doesn’t want any crybabies on his team.

Furuhashi, of course, would carefully listen to him and complete anything he was told to immediately. All he wanted was to prove himself before Hanamiya. To show him which kind of player he could become under his wing.

And Hanamiya was amazed because of this, to say the least. He wasn’t expecting someone to truly endure his insane schedules, and the one that managed to do so was that kid that only got to play two matches during his middle school years. While he didn’t mention anything, Hanamiya was kind of proud that he had a player he could use to fulfil his goals.

Furuhashi’s amazing loyalty towards him forbade him from denying any of his commands.

-Alright, it’s enough! - Hanamiya’s tone was firm, his strong voice echoing throughout the whole place. 

After 9PM, he found himself at the gym, yet again, coaching a kid that either wanted to prove something to him or just wanted to spend time with him. Furuhashi stopped to the sound of his voice, dripping sweat all over his face, trying to catch his breath. Exhausted from such an intense schedule, he walked towards the smaller kid, wiping away some sweat from his chin.

Hanamiya gazed at him, writing down something on the sheets, and smirked. He kept track of Furuhashi’s conditions and always pointed out any mistake he made, thus giving him advice and telling him how he could improve his weaknesses.

He picked up one of the sheets, giving it to Furuhashi with a fierce, vigorous look on his eyes, and began to talk.

-On the first place, you’ve had quite an improvement. Easily noticeable on your feet strength, while your stamina remains the same. - Furuhashi swallowed, hands half-trembling, hoping post-practice was over. He knew beforehand that Hanamiya could make him run until 10PM if he felt like doing so. - You’ve been following my advice, haven’t you?

Furuhashi gently nodded at him, sighing afterwards. Hanamiya then stood up, packing his sheets on the folder without saying a word. The taller kid remained silent and placed the basketball back on its basket, slow movements, hoping his heartbeats would slow down and he’d finally get some rest.

Both men finished cleaning the place, afterwards packing their bags. Before leaving the place, Hanamiya stopped Furuhashi by patting his shoulder. It kind of surprised him, since they’ve barely met for one and a half year and Furuhashi had only been playing on the team for half a year. It looked like as he got Hanamiya’s trust.

The taller one turned to him once Hanamiya’s hand left his shoulder, and was able to see that cold, calculating look on his eyes. While this time, it had a bit of warmth on it, and his face had that strange, soft look on it.

-But, I won’t lie to you. - And he wasn’t. The warmth on his eyes remained there and he showed a tiny grin, looking straight at Furuhashi’s eyes. - Not only you practice much longer than anyone on this team, but you don’t complain about it. You’re not like those pansies that are already complaining after merely an hour of practice.

Furuhashi closed his eyes, opening the door for him. Hanamiya’s words kind of calmed him down, althought he wasn’t sure if they were reassuring words or just more advice from him.

-With someone like you on our team, there’s no way I’ll be nothing but an amateur.

-So, you want to, - Hanamiya left the gym before him, his words vanishing on the air and Furuhashi could almost predict what he was about to say - prove yourself before me?

Closing his eyes, Furuhashi gave him a tiny smile, agreeing with him. Hanamiya couldn’t help but smile back at him, be it one of his cold, sharp grins, showing his fangs. As if he was challenging him. Without saying anything, Furuhashi left afterwards, closing the gym’s door.

···

On their way back home, they wouldn’t look at each other at all. Furuhashi may gaze at Hanamiya for merely a second, witnessing how glorious his face looked before the moonlight, milky white lights against porcelain skin. Hanamiya, on the other hand, almost ignored him, but his eyes would sometimes avert themselves and he’d look at him for less than a second.

The way back home was long, but when they walked together it felt like as they’ve barely walked for a few minutes. They’d sometimes share random stories about them or just silly childhood anecdotes, and would often discuss about upcoming exams and club-related topics. Hanamiya could also come up with random advice for him, with Furuhashi sometimes telling him, on a polite way, that he had enough with practice and he wanted to rest.

That day, however, was different. An imperious-looking full moon was seen at the top of the night sky, surrounded by multiple, tiny starts that seemed infinite before someone’s eyes. It was well-known that Hanamiya would soon mention something concerning the student commitee that pissed him off, whereas Furuhashi had other plans in mind.

All he wanted was a quiet, charming walk under the moonlight, while both of them remained silent, being the cicadas’ chants the only sound they would hear tonight. Hanamiya’s steps were silent, slighly fast-paced, as if he wanted to make it home soon, while Furuhashi’s weren’t as silent as his, and were kind of fast-paced too.

Ten minutes until they made it home.

And Furuhashi’s gaze kept averting towards Hanamiya. Yes. He definitely was attracted to him. He also doubted whether it was alright if he ever confessed Hanamiya how he felt towards him and their relationship, since he would be unsure on how he’d react. Maybe Hanamiya would take said confession as a joke, and it wouldn’t be any surprise. Maybe Hanamiya would tell him to “stop fucking around”. And it was the most possible outcome.

He remained silent, until Hanamiya began talking about how one of his favourite authors almost ruined an arc of one of his favourite stories. Furuhashi enjoyed listening to him talking about such things, even if his opinions weren’t truly polite, to say the least. Hanamiya often managed to come up with interesting topics, while Furuhashi wasn’t used at all to conversations. He’d always been the silent one, that kid who sat on the corner and avoided all kinds of interaction, that kid who just didn’t got along with his classmates.

Aside from his family, Hanamiya was one of the very few people he could properly talk with. And he felt thankful because of that.

-That chapter’s ending was sickening. It’s just a goddamn plot hole. Like, they didn’t even mention who called 5’s name. They just went like, “oh here have a mysterious guy calling 5’s name, also we won’t mention anything concerning 10’s state”. God.

Furuhashi would’ve liked to reply, but not only he had no clue about the book which Hanamiya was talking about. This time it didn’t have to do with his inability to continue a conversation, but he wanted to hear Hanamiya’s voice. He wanted to hear that guttural tone, that nasty but attractive voice, that sound that managed to pierce into his ears and send chills down his spine every time heard it. The kind of voice he was attracted to.

As they kept walking, he felt the sudden urge to draw Hanamiya closer to him. But he was aware of how perceptive he could be sometimes and, in an attempt to not disturb him, he let his hand reach Hanamiya’s, carefully grazing its back and traveling throughout all the surface until he reached his finges. Once he reached them, he let his fingers join Hanamiya’s. A warm, gentle touch against a cold, porcelain-like skin.

While Hanamiya wasn’t amused by this, he could feel that tender touch against his skin, with Furuhashi’s thumb slowly stroking Hanamiya’s on an almost caring way. Like the soft touch of a warm gust of wind or those loving kisses from a mother, it felt as if Furuhashi was trying to show him how he felt. As if he was trying to express his true feelings towards him, or just trying to be a little affectionate. 

The shorter boy closed his eyes, not paying many attention at how Furuhashi stroked his fingers or caressed his hand, leaving a ticklish feeling. Instead, he just got along with the flow and tried to appreciate Furuhashi’s touch and those minutes they were spending together.

Seven minutes until they made it home.

And, while Furuhashi didn’t often talk about nor show his feelings, he actually was in tune with Hanamiya’s, and so could sense he felt awkward because all of the sudden strokes and touches. So he quickly removed his hand from Hanamiya’s, hoping he hadn’t annoyed the boy. But at the same time, he wished they could’ve hold hands for a bit longer, since it didn’t felt like holding hands but just a short and heartwarming touch. He then gazed at Hanamiya, dead eyes as usual.

-Do excuse me. - While there wasn’t any ounce of remorse on his voice, Hanamiya assumed he was apologizing because of those previous hand touches. And it was something stupid to apologize for, at least for him.

_Why would you apologize for that._

···

Both of them were now in front of Furuhashi’s home. A modern-looking house with a small yet bright garden that could almost be seen from the outside, if it wasn’t for several bushes hiding it. There wasn’t anyone waiting outside it, nor Furuhashi had expected someone to come out and call him.

Hanamiya, however, had noticed small changes on Furuhashi’s behavior: he was even more silent and gloomy than usual, seemed far more distracted and hadn’t said anything about Hanamiya’s numerous complaints on that book. While that miserable and smooth demeanor was something usual from him, the way he was acting all of the sudden was weird. At least it was for him.

-Koujirou, - he said, raising his voice. A distracted Furuhashi snapped out of his mind and, mildly startled, looked at Hanamiya, who was slighly frowning. The boy’s razor-like, icy gaze was unsettling and his expression was serious, with small traces of annoyance - your demeanor has been kind of strange lately.

Furuhashi remained silent. As much as he was willing to obey Hanamiya’s commands, not only he was unsure of what to tell him -as it would sound like a dumb excuse to both of them-, but he seemed to be afraid on how Hanamiya could react towards a possible reply. True was that they were good friends and knew each other, but he sometimes was unsure about his personality and doubted he knew him well enough.

There was no one but them in the middle of the street. The house’s lights were on, and the owls’ hoots reverberated on the distance. Such a peaceful and heartwarming night it almost looked it a huge lie, a joke, it felt like a stupid dream. At the same time, it was the perfect setting.

Furuhashi’s sudden behavior was annoying Hanamiya, to the point he could lose his patience and either slap or yell at him. As composed as he could be, things like that managed to bug him. And Hanamiya didn’t want to lose his balance, not before his teammate decided to say goodbye to him. On that case, however, Hanamiya would end up leaving without saying or doing anything. He would just walk away and he wouldn’t care if Furuhashi got upset at him.

The taller boy, however, had other plans in mind, and carefully raised his hand to place it on Hanamiya’s shoulder, almost locking eyes with him. And he couldn’t do anything but wonder what the fuck had gotten on him all of the sudden. Furuhashi’s eyes remained cold and dark, as if they were dragging him into that endless void, and he positioned his arm around Hanamiya’s neck, bringing him closer. And he wasn’t sure on what he should expect anymore.

Furuhashi’s other hand grabbed Hanamiya’s wrist. A firm, warm grab, as if he was about to dig his nails on the smaller one’s skin. Biting down his lips, he wondered if his sudden behavior had made Hanamiya uncomfortable on any kind of way, but those thoughts suddenly vanished when he slighly lowered himself and brought him closer for a kiss.

Like a mother’s stroke or those heartwarming memories from one’s childhood, or meeting with an old friend after years without seeing each other, it was a soothing but moving at the same time. However, Furuhashi’s intention wasn’t to leave a heartfelt feeling on Hanamiya, but to let him know how he felt about him and their relationship. It was most likely as the boy would either think it was another dumb confession or would just take it as a joke, when Furuhashi was serious about his feelings.

His lips are soft, taste like sweet cake dough with soft traces of vanilla. At the same time, they’re dry, as if uneasiness had taken over him before he could do anything. Slighly opening his eyes, Hanamiya can’t help but repeatedly blink upon seeing a black and white blur in front of him, closing his eyes again. He feels Furuhashi’s arm leaving the back of his neck, then stroking the back of his hair in a matter of seconds.

Eventually, Furuhashi breaks their kiss. It was nothing alike those small forehead kisses they would share during practice breaks and that nobody noticed. Such an affectionate kiss that left Hanamiya with a warm sensation on his lips. He was speechless; for him, it as like as if Furuhashi had been trying to tell him something, yet he wasn’t able to figure out what it was. They gaze at each other for a dull moment, and Hanamiya is able to perceive a dim light in Furuhashi’s dead eyes. He’s still caressing his hair, entangling short locks on his fingers between a soft massage, yet he’s no longer grabbing his wrist.

Hanamiya needs a few seconds to try and process what had just happened, still with that heartfelt sensation on his lips that was now taking over his mind. He slowly realises what kind of impression Furuhashi wanted to leave on him, and it makes him smile. It’s not that usual sharp smile of his, but more of a child-like smile. It’s almost like he was a totally different person from his usual self; as if his hidden warm side, which he constantly denied, finally showed.

The other boy remains taciturn before all of this, but seeing his friend act in such a way draws a tiny smile on him. His hand eventually leaves Hanamiya’s hair and then strokes his face. Furuhashi’s stroke is soft, as if he was touching a flower’s petals, and once he leaves his face, he can’t help but look at his expression. A mixture of affection and “what did just happen” before his eyes, and Hanamiya was about to ask him what the fuck he’d done. Furuhashi blinked, looking straight into his eyes.

-Hanamiya, - he whispers, his voice slowly fading on the atmosphere. Hanamiya’s smile vanishes, that heartfelt impression still inside him, and looks back at him - I don’t want anyone but you.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the sudden urge to write something fluffy and heartwarming, even though I'm not any good with fluff and/or lovey-dovey stuff.
> 
> This is the kind of stuff that happens when you gotta update about four projects yet you can't focus on any of them.
> 
> Blame me all you want for that ooc Hanamiya at the end. I deserve it.


End file.
